Y entonces llego ella
by Yumi1992
Summary: la verdad no se que decir... solo leanla! xD


**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si perteneciera Rachel y Quiin estuvieran juntas hace rato -.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap -1-<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

-Estoy tan feliz, no puedo creer que por fin me voy a casar!

Decía una chica de apenas 19 años de edad, su nombre… Rachel Berry

- estoy nerviosa – decía mientras se veía en el espejo con su vestido blanco

- estas preciosa, aun no puedo creer que te vas a casar tan joven, estas segura? Solo tienes 19! – reprochaba su amigo Kurt, cuando termino de decirlo la futura esposa lo miraba duramente.

- creí que me apoyabas Kurt

- lo hago… bueno la verdad no mucho, pero tengo que hacerlo eres mi amiga eres como mi hermana, me encanta que te vas a casar con Finn pero yo esperaba que por lo menos fuera mas adelante…

- por favor yo amo a Finn es el amor de mi vida no empieces con eso Kurt hoy me caso por lo menos deberías mostrarte feliz – le dice reprochándole - pensé que eras mi amigo

- y lo soy – le dice mientras la abraza- esta bien si quieres casarte con el hazlo, siempre voy a estar contigo

- Gracias –corresponde el abrazo

En ese momento interrumpen y entra una chica alta y rubia su nombre… Brittany

- ooh! Estas bellísima Rachel vas a volver loco a Finn!

- eso espero –dice alegremente-

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la otra sala…

.

.

.

- estoy nervioso… como me veo? – Dice mientras ve a sus padres-

- te ves lindo cariño

- excelente… -dice mientras lee una revista-

- por lo menos deberías verme Burt…

- sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esta boda tienes son 19! Apenas estas estudiando, como piensas mantener a Rachel recuerda que ella estudia en NYADA! No pues esperar por lo menos que terminen sus carreras?...

- no! Estoy enamorado de ella se que estoy estudiando y ella esta estudiando lejos en New York, cuando yo termine me voy a vivir allá con mi futura esposa –lo mira detenidamente- ya no puedes hacer nada es mi decisión y la de ella así que no te metas!

- hey hey tranquilos… hoy es la boda así que lleven la fiesta en Paz

Burt mira a su esposa y sale de la sala dejándolos a madre e hijo solos…

- idiota… -dice mientras se acomoda la corbata-

.

.

.

"Y los declaro marido y mujer"… al terminar esa oración los ahora esposos sellaban su compromiso… todos aplaudían y gritaban…

.

.

En la fiesta…

Todos abrazaban a la feliz pareja

.

- Estoy tan feliz por ti cariño! – decía un hombre mientras abrezaba a la ahora señora de Hudson

- gracias papi! –Decía muy contenta a su padre Hiran-

Hey hey no te la gastes deja para mi también -decía Leory mientras hacia aun lado a su esposo y abrazaba a su hija- se feliz mi amor mi pequeña… -tratando de no llorar-

- tranquilo papa no llores –abrazaba a su Leory fuertemente-

- no me pidas q no llore no lo puedo evitar mi pequeña hija se caso! –Limpiándose un pequeña lagrima-

- ven acá muchacho y dame un abrazo –decía mientras abrazaba a Finn- cuídala

- lo hare no se preocupe Sr. Berry

- ya eres parte de la familia así que dime Hiran

- de acuerdo Hiran

- eso es! –le sonríe- oh mira hay viene Leory… prepárate

Finn mira que su suegro se acerca, cuando están frente a frente Leory lo abraza y le dice en el oído-

- cuando hagas llorar a mi pequeña date por muerto… o mejor aun despídete de la cosa que tienes entre las piernas –dice mientras sonríe-

Finn siente un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo

- tran… tranquilo señor Berry su hija no le pasara n-nada malo…

- mas te vale –dice mientras lo mira alegremente-

Finn se acerca a su esposa que baila feliz con su amiga Britt

- vamos Rachel suéltate no seas tan rígida bailando

- sabes que no soy muy buena en el baile Britt

- vamos inténtalo quien sabe si mas adelante bailes salsa

- no creo recuerda que Finn no baila -decia la morena tratando de seguir los pasos de la rubia-

- puedes bailar con otras personas Rachel no solo Finn

- bien señora Hudson es mejor que nos vallamos recuerda que tenemos que prepararnos para nuestra luna de miel –dice mientras la abraza por la espalda

- claro cielo – dice mientras deja de bailar- nos veremos en New York Britt?

- tranquila que hay me encontraras –se acerca y la abraza- disfruta de tu matrimonio

- eso hare…

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto muy lejos de Ohio, específicamente en el aeropuerto internacional de New York, una chica arrastraba sus maletas mientras salía de aquel lugar para dirigirse a su nuevo destino y a lo que ella espera una nueva aventura… NYADA

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Espero les guste<strong>

**Mis disculpas si hay un error ortográfico**

**Dejen sus comentarios!**

**BY: _Mari_**


End file.
